


We'll find eachother in the dark.

by gdandstop



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit of jackson like not even worth mentioning, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdandstop/pseuds/gdandstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff i wrote for @jjacksonsgf on the twitter bc i secretly love her but dont tell her or she'll get a big head. It's gonna maybe be a couple of chapters but we'll leave it here for now. Written v quickly with minimal proof reading so if there's any glaring errors let a sister know. I know nothing about they living quarters so idk i just made it up ok.</p><p>Title is from some old ass DJ Tiesto song ~Elly</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll find eachother in the dark.

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Youngjae laughed, rummaging in his pockets.

“Shut up, and get the door.” Jaebum’s breath misted in the cold night air “I’m bleeding you know.” Youngjae only snorted in response, finally finding his keys and waggling them in front of Jaebum’s face,  

“Ta-daaaa” he sang and grinned up at his friend, but was met with the stone cold glare of Jaebum’s bruised ego.

“Thank you for your sympathy Youngjae.” He muttered, bringing his hand up to gingerly dab at the tiny cut above his left eye, sucking air through his teeth as it stung.

“Awwww do you want me to kiss it better?” Youngjae crooned, making wet smooching sounds and sniggering at the older’s horrified expression.

“Just get the fucking door.” Jaebum hissed, shoving the younger back roughly. Youngjae stumbled, and shook his head before turning to locate the lock.

 

* * *

 

A little later, once they had both discarded their coats and seated themselves at the dining table, Jaebum found that perhaps medical care was not his friend’s calling.

“Will you stop hissing at me, what are you, some kind of cat?” Youngjae stopped dabbing at the tiny cut to tut at the elder boy who just scowled in return.

“It’s all your fault…” Jaebum mumbled, suppressing another hiss as youngjae brought the cotton ball back to his brow. “If you hadn’t started heckling that guy-”

“Serenading, not heckling.” the younger cut in.

“Whatever.” Jaebum snapped “if you hadn’t wound him up i wouldn’t have had to step in.

“We were getting on fine before you came over all Mike Tyson and decided that the street was the perfect location for your next showdown.” Youngjae quipped, and received no response from his friend. Silence settled over them for a moment or two. “You always get so violent when you drink.” Jaebum spluttered and turned to stare at the younger.

“I do nOT!” He cried indignantly “And what about you?!”

“What about me?” Youngjae sat back in his chair and quirked his eyebrow, clearly enjoying winding up his hyung.

“Well for starters you hit on anything that moves, add to that your terrible habit of singing wildly inappropriate songs to strangers…” Jaebum’s voice trailed off as he caught sight of Youngjae’s shit eating grin and felt his own mouth twitch against his will. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything” the younger responded getting up from his seat, “I think you’re going to be fine, so what do you say we carry on where we left off?” He wandered off to the kitchen and reappeared a moment later carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. Jaebum glanced at the clock and sighed deeply, he wasn’t tired despite the display reading 1am and decided that more alcohol might help numb the dull throb in his head.

His attention was drawn back to Youngjae as he plonked both glasses on the table, said

“I’m taking that silence as a yes” and proceeded to pour both of them a large drink.    

 

* * *

 

Two hours and countless drinks later they were both undeniably smashed. They were in the middle of an argument about who was stronger and somehow had found themselves wrestling on the floor. At some point Jackson had wandered out of his room, rubbing his eyes and squinting sleepily at the two tousling on the floor, but only shook his head and continued to the toilet, ignoring them entirely on his way back to bed.

“Oof, get your elbow out of my stomach.” Youngjae huffed.

“Do you give up?” Jaebum grinned to himself as he held his wriggling friend down with ease.

“I’ll never give up you coc- oWW JAEBUM” Youngjae cried as the elder changed positions and slammed the singer into the floor “whAT ARE YOU MMFGGF” Jaebum laughed to himself enjoying the sound of Youngjae’s cries being muffled by the carpet. He straddled the younger’s back and held his elbows together with one arm while his other hand carried on pushing his head into the floor.

“Now do you give up?” Jaebum asked again, and upon seeing Youngjae’s hands writhing wildly and a hearing a cry of “MMMFMFMFG” assumed he had agreed. He released the younger man who groaned and went limp beneath him and began instead to gently tap a rhythm onto Youngjae’s back.

“Okay” the man beneath him conceded, turning his head to rest on his cheek, his chest heaving from the strain. “You’re stronger.” He began to wriggle beneath Jaebum, flipping himself over so that the older was now straddling his stomach and huffed out a sigh. “I think you're forgetting something though.” He continued, and Jaebum watched a smile spread slowly over his face.

“What’s that?” He asked cautiously.

“I’m faster than you.”  Youngjae replied.

“Oh reall-OOF” before Jaebum could finish his snide retort, Youngjae had pulled himself up, using Jaebum’s shirt as an anchor, clearly attempting to do some kind of wrestling flip, but instead only managing to bash both of their heads together. Jaebum reeled, seeing stars and rolled off the younger man, clutching his head.

“Oh shit i’m sorry!” Youngjae spluttered between laughter “you’re bleeding again, nooooo.” Jaebum brought his hand away to find it was indeed covered with blood.

“I’m going to kill you.”

* * *

 

Eventually the two decided to call it a night, once the clock had passed 4am, the bottle was empty and Jaebum had once again stopped bleeding. Youngjae had insisted on sleeping with him that night, under the pretence that he wanted to make sure he didn't lose any more of his precious blood, but Jaebum knew it was probably because he didn’t want to wake Jinyoung, and Jaebum was the only one lucky enough not to share a room.

Jaebum didn’t mind this, what he did mind was the fact that although he had a double bed, somehow Youngjae had ended up cuddled up to his side, his arm thrown over his stomach and his head nestled in the crook of his neck.

He supposed it didn’t help that the alcohol was heightening every sense, making every touch of the younger’s skin burning hot, enhancing the smell of his skin, his nerves tingling every time he felt the warm air of Youngjae’s exhale on his shoulder. He could tell he wasn’t going to be able to sleep like this. He briefly contemplated shoving him off, simply forcibly putting space between the two of them, but the contact was something he didn't get often, and if he was totally honest with himself, it wasn’t unpleasant. He tried not to focus too much on why he was reluctant to move the younger man, he assumed it was something he’d rather not address yet, he had had the same thought about why he had asked Youngjae to tend to his cut rather than do it himself, and why he had been a bit too keen to suggest a wrestling match to decide on who was the strongest. No, he didn’t need to think about that yet, he would just absorb every touch, every sound of Youngjae’s sleepy snuffles and commit them to memory for… well he wasn’t sure what for.

He wasn’t sure when he dropped off, but when Youngjae came to he was very warm. The bed surrounding him felt unfamiliar and although he opened his eyes to try to gauge where he was was only met by darkness and a vaguely familiar shape. Youngjae knew it was Jaebum, had known it when he had first stirred, had known him by smell alone. He was suddenly very aware that he was draped over the older man and tried not to stiffen, to not give away the fact that he was awake so he could stay here a little longer. He felt heat rush to his face however when he realised that his lips were gently brushing the other’s bare shoulder, pressing closer gently every time Jaebum inhaled. Youngjae supposed that he was asleep and he could risk a small movement and not stir him, and shifted the angle of his head slightly so that he felt the warmth of his own breath against Jaebum’s neck, his heart sped as he considered what he wanted to do. He was very aware that this was dangerous territory he was straying into, but the lingering alcohol in his bloodstream told him this was now or never and the thick layer of sleep that still glazed his senses told him that this wasn’t reality anyway. He pressed forward and let his lips settle on the searing hot skin of Jaebum’s neck, letting his tongue flick ever so slightly as to taste the smooth salty skin he had so often wondered about. The contact made his heart squeeze and the tiny, barely audible gasp emitting from the other made his entire body stiffen.

“Youngjae?” Jaebum’s voice was quiet but clear, no signs of sleep in it, and Youngjae withdrew his mouth gently, his lips suddenly cold and missing the scorching heat of Jaebum’s neck. He felt the pillow beneath his head move as Jaebum turned his head to face him, his breath ghosting over Youngjae’s face.

Jaebum stared into the darkness, the dark blush on youngjae’s face clear thanks to the slight illumination of an outside streetlight, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide. Jaebum allowed himself no time to think and instead acted on impulse, moving forward and closing the space between them, and pressing thier lips together, gently, hesitantly as if Youngjae was a scared animal and Jaebum was afraid of scaring him away. He felt the other’s hand curl around his waist and closed his eyes as he moved his mouth slowly, his nerves sparking a fire which blazed through his entire body. He pulled back, the sound of their lips separating piercing the pregnant silence and looked down at the other.

“Hey” he whispered, but recieved no reply, he took in Youngjae’s slack mouth, his heavy snuffling breaths and realised that he had fallen asleep.  


End file.
